


Wedding Night With Jack/Will

by heartless241



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartless241/pseuds/heartless241
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Will are just married and are on their honeymoon. Jack wants everything to be perfect because this is the day the Will Turner caught Captain Jack Sparrow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Night With Jack/Will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queenhobbit22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenhobbit22/gifts).



> My first ever POTC fanfic so please go easy on me ^^
> 
> Short and sweet

Jack kissed down Will's neck. This was their wedding night and Jack had everythin just right. Will smiled as he ran his hand through his lovers hair.

"This isnt the first time we've had sex Jack~" the brunette said to the raven haired Captain. Jack smirked at his lover and kissed him.

"This is the first time we've had sex as a married couple." Jack said, smirking at the brunette.

Will smiled at his husband. He kissed him deeply as Jack stripped them. Jack smirked as his husband pulled off his shirt.

"Someones impationt." Jack teased as he grabbed Will's bum and picked him up. He pushed in against the wall and kissed doen his neck again. His husband moaned loudly.

"Jack please I need you." Will moaned out as his husband preped him. Jack moved him to the bed and laied him on the bed.

* * *

Jack layed with Will as they cuddled close together in their bed.

"Well, this is the day that Will Turner caught Jack Sparrow." Wilk said with a smile.

" _Captain_ Jack Sparrow and you are not Will Turner anymore. You are Will Sparrow." Jack said causing his husband to laugh. They fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
